


Happy Kiss A Ginger Day

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [46]
Category: Vampire Academy (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, International Kiss A Ginger Day, Jealous Christian, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: It's International Kiss A Ginger Day, according to Rose.Christian doesn't really get what that day is, but he's not pleased that everyone seems to be kissing Mason today. Only that, when he tries to casually kiss Mason's cheek, it doesn't go as planned...





	Happy Kiss A Ginger Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/gifts).



Ashzera || Vampire Academy || Happy Kiss A Ginger Day || Vampire Academy || Ashzera

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Happy Kiss A Ginger Day

Fandom: Vampire Academy

Disclaimer: All rights to the movie reserved to Angry Films, the books the movie is based off and its characters belong to Richelle Mead. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, self-esteem issues

Main Pairing: Mason/Christian

Vampire Academy Characters: Mason Ashford, Christian Ozera

Summary: Prompt: "Quick! It's January 12th, International Kiss A Ginger Day! Tell Christian."

Christian doesn't really get what that day is, but he's not pleased that everyone seems to be kissing Mason today. Only that, when he tries to casually kiss Mason's cheek, it doesn't go as planned...

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Happy Kiss A Ginger Day_

Christian was glowering. Not exactly something new. He slid a little further down in his seat, eyes still fixated on the people in front of him.

Mason, Rose, Lissa and some of their friends.

It wasn't something new by now, for Christian to hang out with them. Lissa was the first friend he had made in _too many years_ and Mason was Rose's best friend - and Rose and Lissa, well, they were essentially soulmates anyway. So Christian and Rose, despite edging on, played nice for Lissa's sake since they were her girlfriend and best friend respectively. And somehow, Christian had started spending time with them, in groups.

Most of the time it was… bearable. He could hide behind his book and pretend not to be here. Or pretend that he didn't want to be there (he really liked being there. He liked this feeling… as though he belonged somewhere, as though he had _friends_ , people who cared).

The reaosn he was glowering today however was that Rose had loudly declared that today was 'International kiss a ginger day', whatever _that_ meant. And with that, _everyone_ had started kissing _Mason_. Rose had started, planting a kiss on her best friend's cheek. Lissa had giggled and followed tail. Mason had laughted throughout their attention.

But then even the others had started, thinking it funny.

Christian was mainly glowering because _he was not brave enough_. He'd like to kiss Mason. Not just on the cheek. The thought made the Moroi blush lightly and sink even further down in his seat.

 _He was so stupidly gone on the dhampir_.

Mason was kind and funny and protective and strong. Among all those people Lissa had introduced to Christian, Mason had been the first one to accept him and invite him along, always patient and sweet.

And now everyone was kissing Mason. Everyone but him.

But when even Natalie giggled and kissed Mason, something inside of Christian snapped. If it was okay for _everyone_ to kiss Mason, then… then maybe he could too. Just a peck on the cheek. Everyone else was doing it too, after all, and Mason didn't seem to mind at all.

Taking a determined breath, Christian walked over to Mason and leaned down. But in the moment he wanted to press his lips against Mason's cheek, the ginger startled and turned toward him in surprise. And instead of kissing Mason's cheek, _Christian kissed Mason on the lips_.

There was a very long and very awkward stretch of silence as their friends stared at them. It took Christian too long to pull away, too shocked by what had just happened. But as soon as he did, he _fled_.

He hid in his favorite spot, sitting beneath the beautiful colorful window with his eyes closed tightly and his hands pressed against his face. That was what he got for feeling stupidly brave. Mason was probably disgusted and disturbed by now and Christian had managed to chase the ginger away.

"You know, if you give me a head's up the next time, I promise the kiss will be better and you won't have to run away from me…?"

Christian froze as he peeked between his fingers to see Mason stand in front of him, one eyebrow raised and a half-grin on his face. This was a _nightmare_.

"What do you want?", asked Christian, voice cold as he straightened up and took a deep breath, bracing himself.

"Hey, it was just an… accident?", offered Mason softly, tilting his head. "It's okay. No need to be embarrassed or anything. Unless… you… _liked_ the accident…?"

Christian went still and backed off. "So… So what? Came to make fun of the _Strigoi faggot_?"

"Woah there, slow down!", interrupted Mason, face serious and hard. "My best friend is literally a lesbian with _zero_ regards for the people around her. You really think I'm a homophobic bag of dicks…?"

"I've…", started Christian and gritted his teeth, turning to look away from Mason. "I heard it before. So. Whatever."

Mason looked stunned for a moment, before he looked angry. "Who? _Who_ called you that? Chris, I'm not going to make fun of you for being gay. We're friends. I would never intentionally _hurt_ you."

Christian's heart skipped a beat as he carefully looked at Mason. "Not… Not even for… being gay _for you_ …?"

For another moment, Mason paused, tilting his head. "So you _did_ want to kiss me. And ran out because you panicked because you thought I'd somehow _magically_ know that you meant to kiss me…? Do you… have a crush on me?"

"I… I…", started Christian faltering a little.

"Because if you did…", drawled Mason and took a step forward. "I'd have to tell you that I kind of have a crush on _you_. And that I mainly told Rose to make this stupid thing we found on the internet an actual thing, because I had hoped I might get a little… kiss from… you?"

The ginger bit his lower lip, looking at Christian carefully. All Christian could do in return was blink slowly. Both stepped a little closer to each other. And then a little more. Carefully, Mason reached out to rest a hand in Christian's neck.

"I… have a… crush on you", admitted Christian softly before their lips touched.

It was a soft and gentle kiss, Christian resting his hands against Mason's chest, while Mason encircled Christian's waist with his other hand. The redhead smiled down at Christian when the two parted.

"Happy Kiss A Ginger Day", hummed Mason playfully. "You know, there's still _a lot_ of day left… If you'd want to… kiss some more…?"

Christian huffed and leaned in for a careful and brief peck on Mason's lips. Only that Mason didn't let it stay that way. He slipped his other arm down too, to fully embrace Christian and pull him in closer until they were flushed against each other, chest to chest. Christian made a small noise as they deepened their kiss.

"But it doesn't just... have to be today, right?", whispered Christian softly.

"If you want to, every day can be Kiss A Ginger Day for you", offered Mason with a small grin.

"Only one ginger though", murmured Christian before stealing another kiss.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have ZERO self-control so when Kimmy left me that silly little sentence in my ask-box, I, of course, had to turn it into a slightly angsty story.


End file.
